


I Feel the Way You Hurt

by JustARobin05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like Tommy's sanity, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Tommy get's himself into yet another fight, and he can't stand to let his father or eldest brother pick him up. So, he calls Wilbur.//Title from the song: Your Sister Was Right by Wilbur Soot.\\
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 640





	I Feel the Way You Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cannot tell a single soul (i can't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794551) by [wednesdayevening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayevening/pseuds/wednesdayevening). 



Tommy felt the tight restriction wrapped around his chest much more than normal, mainly due to the fact that a harsh blow had been delivered to his ribs, and not only once. His head dully swam with the vivid memories of what had happened only an hour or two prior, it was summed up within simple terms as a fight, although Tommy was much more determined to call it a ritualistic beating. It happened all the time, kids would walk up to him, saying the dumbest shit that would boil his blood, but he wouldn't act. Not once had he started the fights he got into, but not once had he not been blamed. He didn't understand why really, the only thing he did understand was that the teachers were all bellends. Whatever sob story the other side spat out, the people who were supposed to make Tommy feel safe ate it up. He never felt safe at the school, yet he never said that to his brothers or father. He just took what he was given.

  
Pain blossomed further across his chest as he shifted, fiddling with his shirt sleeves for some form of distraction. He looked up at the receptionist who had a shift at that point, Tommy could never be bothered to learn their name. They had short hair, glasses that reminded him of the teacher from Horrid Henry, and they were staring at him. Questions hung heavy in the air, but only one was asked.

  
"When are you gonna be picked up?" It was far past the time that school ended, and no one really knew that he needed picking up. He and his siblings went to different schools, not only due to the age difference, but because their dad was scared of what they'd do if they could terrorise the staff together. Not that Tommy ever did, it really seemed to be the other way round. He simply shrugged.

  
The receptionist kissed their teeth, the sound hurting Tommy more than he liked to admit. "If you don't call someone within 15 minutes, I'm calling your father,"  
Ice shot through his veins. His dad wouldn't be mad at him, he wouldn't yell or scream, he would be disappointed that he hadn't done anything once it started. He didn't want to see the guilt and pity mash-up in his face, he'd seen that look much more in his life than he should've.

  
Here's the thing, though, it wasn't that Tommy couldn't fight. Techno would spar with him and Wilbur all the time, teach them how to punch ( _"If you do that, you'll have a broken thumb. Outside your fingers. There you go,"_ ) how to defend themselves, ( _"Arms up around your head, then they can't hit your face."_ ) and how to dodge, ( _"Be moving constantly, like you're dancing, then you'll be ready to dodge when I..." An enclosed fist came towards his jaw, but Tommy swayed away and lightly punched his brother at the base of his ribs. That had been the first time he'd ever gotten a hit in._ ). He knew how to beat the shit out of the kids that did the same to him, he just didn't. Techno sometimes likened it to self-harm.

  
"You have ten minutes left," he was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice and jumped ever so slightly when he heard it. They smiled a little at that, and Tommy assumed that they found it funny.

  
The teen sighed, he had ruled out his father, he couldn't call him. Techno? He was the oldest out of the three, but he'd give him the same look that their dad would, only one difference would sit on his face. The rage bubbling in his eyes. Rage at the kids who dared to harm his younger brother, and the slightest rage that Tommy didn't protect himself, and, of course, that Techno couldn't protect him either.

  
That left Wilbur. The middle child, he had never gotten into any fights that weren't verbal. He didn't exactly understand what it was like to get beaten the shit out of when that was the opponent's goal. Tommy wondered if the elder knew what it was like not to care if he got hurt. To think that he was deserving of anything that was to come his way, and that's why he settled on calling him. Wilbur never gave him the look that would twist anxiety around in his stomach, he only patched him up.

  
Tommy saw the receptionist open their mouth to signify that it'd been ten minutes since their small deal was made, but no noise came out of them as the boy unlocked his phone and pressed it to his ear, waiting for the ringing to end and Wilbur to respond.

  
"... Hey Tom's, what's up?" Eventually came to his ears, it was said in a happy tone, that was strange to hear at that moment.

  
"Hey Wil," he muttered. His heart was pounding in his chest, some of the beats feeling hollow.

  
"Tommy?" Concern jabbed out of the other's voice like a knife.

  
"Can you uh... Pick me up? From school?"  
"You're not home yet?"

  
"No," he said, filling the air with the silent promise to explain later. Not that he'd need to explain once Wilbur saw his face.

  
"Uh... Sure bud, see you in... Bout five to ten minutes, okay?"

  
"Thank you,"

  
"No problem," and the call ended.

  
"Who did you call?" The receptionist asked, brows showing confusion on their face.

  
"My brother,"  


  
After that, Tommy and Sam, that was the receptionist's name, he'd learnt, had fallen into a conversation. Sam was nice and funny, and Tommy had learnt that his mental use of they and them wasn't a waste on them, as Sam was non-binary. It felt nice to know that, it made Tommy feel safer.

  
Then came Wilbur, walking in with a smile on his face. It was one he used to mask concern and confusion. Sam gave him a kind smile, "You're his brother, I'm guessing?"

"Uh, yeah-" he looked at Tommy, "Shit Toms," was let out with a breath. The youngest knew that his face looked bad. The school nurse had tried to clean him up, but you couldn't wash away bruises or scrapes, or a busted lip. Wilbur pursed his lips together, wanting to say something before his concern covering smile came back in place.

  
"Sorry, uh, do I need to sign him out?"

  
"I'll handle it, you two head home,"

  
"Thank you," Tommy stood up and walked over to his brother, who put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

  
"Bye Sam," he said, sparing them a smile. He was sure that this wouldn't be the last time he'd wait in reception with them.

  
"Bye Tommy," and the brothers left the school.

  
  
Cool air stung his face as Wilbur opened the car door for him. He was going to say that he didn't need his charity, but the older boys face said that he should just hurry up. He took the unsaid advice and sat down, the door being closed for him as he shrugged off his backpack, shoving it at his feet.  
Silence hovered between them as Wilbur sat down and put on his seatbelt. He didn't make a move to start moving the car, however, and rested his arm on the steering wheel.

  
"What happened?"

  
"What do you think happened?" Tommy bit back. Wilbur sighed, running his fingers over his head.

  
"Looks like you got fucked up, Toms." he spared the elder a weak chuckle. "What happened?" He was asked again.

  
"Some kids got bored, I dunno," he wanted to be the last to admit what words they'd spat at him. He didn't want to admit how they'd made him feel sick with fear. He didn't want to admit that he was _scared_.

  
"I can tell that you're lying," Wilbur sighed, "I'm not driving until you tell me what happened,"

  
"What? You can't do that!"

  
" It's my car," he leant back in his seat, "I can do what I want,"

  
Silence hummed an empty melody, the only thing to fill it was Tommy's harsh breaths. The breaths were heavy, not too much to cause worry, but too much to be considered normal. Wilbur put a hand on his back but drew it away once Tommy hissed. "Are you still wearing your binder?"

  
"... Yeah,"

  
"Fucking- Tommy why didn't you take it off?"

  
"I dunno," he slurred ever so slightly, this time that answer was genuine. He didn't know why, he could've made the excuse that he had to go piss or something and taken it off in the bathroom. Sam would've let him.

  
"When we get home you better take it off," his tone was forceful, but not with anger or disappointment, but with worry. "I know that it helps you, but there are times where it's really not a good idea,"

  
"I know," Tommy sniffled, mainly due to the cold that snuck up through his nose, but that alone had made him tear up. "I- they..." He sniffled again, closing his eyes shut to will away the tears. That didn't work, and he knew that once a droplet crept down his face. "... Was because I'm Trans," he looked up to Wilbur, who didn't say anything. He didn't seem angry, but Tommy could see his hand closing into a fist, knuckles going white. The younger started to sob, his eyes ached as he heaved heavy breaths, "It always is, I-I don't do anything,"

  
"You don't?" Tommy's breath hitched, and he started sobbing harder.

  
They knew he didn't fight back after the third fight had happened, Techno had noticed that his knuckles had been left without bruises, and where he had scrapes and bruises, the other kids didn't; at all. What they didn't know was that he never started the fights. Of course, Techno and dad suspected it, apparently Wilbur hadn't. "I'm gonna talk to dad about you moving schools, that's not on," after those words left the brunette, Tommy practically lept over the space between them to wrap his arms around his brother. Wilbur took no hesitation to wrap his arms around Tommy in turn, as gentle as he possibly could.

  
The blonde could feel Wilbur's chest vibrating as quiet shushes filled the car, joining in and mixing with the sobs leaving Tommy and finding themselves in the form of wet blobs on his brother's jumper. It had been many years since Tommy had cried while Wilbur held him. They'd come to the silent agreement that they didn't need each other's support when they discovered that they didn't want it due to their lack of deserving.

  
Tommy's breath sped up so fast that he could've sworn his lungs were sonic, shallow and empty breaths, his body trying to get the oxygen it needed and failing to do so. "Tommy? Tom's, look at me," when he made no move to look at his brother, Wilbur took his head in-between his hands. "Breath, c'mon, deep breaths. You know the drill," Tommy tried, he tried his best, it felt like he was getting nowhere. Wil dropped his head, not as gentle as the younger boy would've hoped, and started rocking him back and forth. That action helped to soothe him, and then Wilbur began to hum. It was a tune he faintly recognised as one of the many that the elder would strum on his guitar, not one he heard before then. He came to the blurred realisation that he'd made the tune himself, and then Wilbur started muttering lyrics, just loud enough that the blonde could hear them, but not any louder than that.

  
Tommy felt himself relax into his brother's arms, his breathing still fast, but much more calm than it had been. It was hard to breathe with his binder wrapped tight around his chest anyway. When he coughed, Wilbur went back to simply humming. That was broken when Tommy asked a question, "Did you... Did you write that?' he asked, mind covered in the post-panic-attack haze that he wished he weren't used to.

  
"Um... yeah, yeah, it's not done yet,"

  
"What's it called?"

  
"Your sister was right," he answered, tone indicating that he didn't want any further questions asked about it. Tommy took in a deep breath of air before sitting up straight, and finally doing his seat belt.

  
"Wanna go to McDonald's or something?"

  
"Yeah, can't pay you back,"

  
"It's my treat," Wilbur dismissed, sounding as though he didn't expect Tommy to pay him back at all.

Wilbur had decided to go through the drive-through to save time, and they were lucky that nearly no one had decided to buy food from the fast-food restaurant at five pm on a Wednesday afternoon. Tommy had a question on the tip of his tongue, he could feel it trapped beneath his throat and leaving an ache in his chest that wasn't from the blows that it'd taken. 

  
"What?"

  
"Hm?"

  
"You're staring," Wilbur spared a glance to him, before looking back to the road.

  
"... Can I ask you something?"

  
"Go ahead,"

  
"Have you ever thought that you... deserve it? Like, to be in pain 'n shit,"

  
Wilbur looked back to his brother, a look in his eyes that showed... sympathy? Either that or empathy, he wasn't sure. "Yeah," the car slowed, as he pulled into their house's driveway. "It's not- it's not good," he said, ever the man of words. He stared up at the building, forming words in his mind, while Tommy just looked at him. "No one deserves pain, Tommy, not you," he said, "What you do deserve is... is love, and people who care about you, you're entitled to a good life, okay?"

  
"Is that something your therapist told you?" Wilbur let out a slight laugh.

  
"No, no, uh... Techno, actually,"

  
"Shit," he chuckled.

  
Silence echoed around them once more as Tommy let the words told to him sink in, realising that it was probably a good idea to remember it. He felt something switch within him, as he decided that Wilbur's, or Techno's, words were right. He deserved happiness.

  
"Race you inside,"

  
"I'm not allowed to run, hey, HEY, WILBUR!" and he got out of the car as fast as he could while picking up his food and bag.

  
  
When the two brothers got inside, Wilbur took to food that they'd acquired through the McDonald's drive-through into his hands.

  
"Go get changed, we're talking to dad and Techno when you get back down, okay?"

  
"Okay Wilbur," he turned to go upstairs, already planning out which pyjamas he was going to relax into.

  
"Oh, and Tommy?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"Love you," those words were barely spoken between the brothers, but when they were it meant something.

  
"Love you too," he said, trying to suppress his smile before running upstairs.

Tommy did love his brother, it was something he'd been unsure on when they first met, he remembered feeling scared of Wilbur. Looking back he couldn't see how that was possible, the older boy was just as much of a softie as their dad was, maybe even more so. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more to this and make it a series if anyone wants that, I've got an idea about Tommy meeting Tubbo or something like that.
> 
> Edit: I THOUGHT THAT IT SAID WHO THIS WAS INSPIRED BY BUT IT DID NOT WORK SO I FIXED IT OKAY THANK YOU GOODBYE.


End file.
